Livin' the Life
by Chesra Talasei
Summary: AU. Mido Ban is forced into strange circumstances—resulting into strange problems. Including high school with paranormal students, people trying to murder him,and a certain special blond who has too many pyschedelic mood swings for his own good. Shonen-ai
1. Problem one: Paranormal Students

**Livin' the Life **

Summary: AU. Mido Ban is forced into the strangest circumstances—resulting into the most mysterious problems. Including high school with paranormal students, memory problems, people trying to murder him, ever growing debts and a certain special blond who has too many psychedelic mood swings for his own good. Shonen-ai

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Backers in any aspect.

NOTE TO MSHS peepz (particularly Del Mundo classmates): BASAHIN NINYO TO! Alam nyo naman that I'm an avid BanGinji fan (don't kill me, Stef!) pero may other pairings, such as Akagami… and maybe gagawa ako ng love triangle between Ban, Ginji and Kazuki, tapos isisingit ang ating beloved Jubei… Mga VOLTS, basahin nyo to! May pagka-mystery to and some humor…pero romance tlga and knyng main story…maniwala kayo!

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**Problem One: Paranormal Students**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**Once upon a time, **inside the restaurant of Honky Tonk, there were two people standing, facing each other, throwing insults back and forth. Well, not really insults, more of…angry sentences. And since you can't _throw _angry sentences, we had to settle for the word insults. But that's not the point. The point is…well, points are undefined in the law of math, but since we all hate math, we'll define it anyway. These two people…one happened to be a tall, blonde girl with breasts you would swear had silicon implanted on them, and the other was yet a taller, dark-haired boy who was so skinny you would want to break his bones. Anyway, their conversation went like this…

"Why the hell do I have to go to a school? I don't need education!" Mido Ban hissed, glaring darkly at his blond guardian, HEVN. Yes, this Ban in this beloved alternate universe has a very fiery temper. Well, it's not like he didn't in the real world…

"Now, now, Ban," HEVN said, shaking her head casually. "You need to learn a few more manners, and school will help you get a good job when you grow up—and there's the fact you're only sixteen, and you still have to follow your legal guardian, yours truly." HEVN here is still the same carefree person who forces you into things you don't want to do, and bribe you with money. Lucky, lucky Ban.

And just for the heck of it, the two other people in the restaurant, a.k.a. an older looking male wearing sunglasses and cheerful high school carrying an empty tray stupidly, entered the conversation.

"And it'll make HEVN-san's job being a teacher look so much better if she has you in the school," Paul, the restaurant owner, commented unnecessarily.

"It'll be fun, Ban-kun!" Natsumi, the restaurant waitress, added cheerfully. "We'll be going to the same school! Wouldn't that be just great?"

(And because it'll be really awkward for us to keep telling you the story in our point of view, we move to the characters POV…)

At this, Ban fought the urge to roll his eyes. Natsumi was too cheerful for her own good. Too trusting, also…Ban remembered that he had saved the girl one too many times from people who had tried to mug her. He reverted his attention back to his guardian, who had an impeccably wicked smile on her face.

He had met HEVN when the plane they were both riding on—which, by the way, was headed to America—unexpectedly crashed into a forest. They were the only survivors. From this plane crash he lost his memories—most of them, anyway—yet he was able to bring them both back to safety. HEVN was quite indebted to him, and since he had lost his memories, and was not legally old enough to be living alone, she 'adopted' him, in a way. No one had yet to claim him, for the past six months, and Ban was comfortable with that. He liked the way he was living now. He didn't care about memories that much—memories are nice, but that's all they are. Live for the present, after all.

"Besides, no matter how much you complain, I've already enrolled you, so there's no point arguing," HEVN concluded with a tone of finality. "End of story."

Ban's left eye twitched. He couldn't argue anymore. Damn, life **_sucked_**.

Well, his did, anyway.

As HEVN continued babbling endlessly about his new school, Paul turned to look at him. "That ought to keep you away from pickpocketing people, that's for sure."

"Excuse me?" HEVN turned to him suspiciously, stopping her continuous chatter.

"It was only a few pockets," Ban answered defensively, glaring darkly at the other male in the room. Couldn't he had kept his mouth shut! This was _his_ life, and if he wanted to steal, they could do nothing about it. And that debt he had was something they didn't know either. Damn it, if the food wasn't good here—and of course, Natsumi—he wouldn't be here!

Natsumi frowned. "Ban-kun, that's wrong!"

HEVN nodded. "I will personally make sure that your unwanted habits will stop!" She declared. She eyed the cigarette between his fingers, before taking it away from him. "Starting with smoking!"

Ban really felt like jumping off a cliff right about now. His life **did** suck.

And it was just about to get worse…

VVVVVVVVVVVV

"Ban, don't you want to eat at Honky Tonk first so you can go with Natsumi to school?" HEVN suggested as they took a leisurely walk to his new school. "And I'll be going with you too!"

"No thanks," he replied roughly. "I think I can get there myself."

HEVN rolled her eyes. Ban was such a handful… "You will regret it _if_ you miss school, you hear?" she threatened.

Ban glared. "Yes, ma'am." And he quickly left his guardian.

HEVN sighed. What would she ever do with him?

VVVVVVVVVVVV

Once he had left his imperious guardian, Ban decided to take a shortcut to school. Well, that wasn't one of his greatest ideas, since he encountered a gang of kids harassing a girl who looked about his age.

"Just my luck," he muttered as he quickly turned back, hoping that none of the delinquents noticed him. None of them did, and Ban turned to leave, when the scene turned for the worse.

The kids began pushing their victim roughly. "Hey, there, little lady. What'cha doin' here?"

"All alone, to add to that…"

The girl backed against the wall, shaking with fear. "Onegai, yamete! Hanase!" She cried out as one of the guys took hold of her wrist violently.

"And why would we?" The gangster leered. "How 'bout you give us your wallet and we'll leave you alone?"

"Tasukete!" The girl desperately tried to get away, but there was a little problem. She was blind, and she couldn't get away without outside help. Ban quickly noticed that certain handicap, and he felt a stab of annoyance at how they took advantage of a blind girl. That was the final straw. He wasn't a save-the-day sort of guy, but this was just too conscience-racking.

"How about you let her go?" Ban cut in, entering the scene.

The gangsters all turned to look at him, and they smirked.

"You picked the wrong time to play hero to this damsel in distress, dude," one of them replied, taking out a metal stick. The others did the same; taking out weapons.

Ban smirked. "You would even need weapons to take care of me? I could take all of you with my bare hands."

The guy twisting the girl's wrist flushed. "You've got a lot of nerve…"

Ban laughed. "Why don't you guys look in the mirror, and see what's it like to have NO brains at _ALL_." 

"And what makes you think we're stupid!" all of them were now shaking in anger.

"That you even tried to pick a fight with _me_." And with that done, Ban moved quickly to disarm all his opponents and knock all of them out. Without even breaking a sweat. He turned to the girl. "You okay, miss?"

"H-hai. Arigatou!" The girl turned to sound of the voice and bowed low.

"Yeah." He held out his hand, even though he knew the girl was blind. "Now pay up."

"Uh?" The girl blinked.

"Money," he said, his hand still held out. "L-O-V-E. C'mon, nobody does these things for free."

"Oh…" She giggled a little. "Thank you, again." She took out her wallet, and gave him money. One thousand yen. Ban peered a little into her wallet, since she couldn't see him and all, and was nearly blown away. This girl must be rich.

"My name is Madoka," she introduced. "Thanks for your help."

Ban shrugged. "It's business." He stuffed the money in his pocket.

"Madoka!" A girl with short green hair suddenly jumped in front of the Madoka, glaring at Ban. "Hey, did you—" the girl suddenly stopped, her eyes widening.

"No, Himiko-san!" Madoka interrupted quickly. "He was the one who saved me!"

The girl named Himiko was still speechless. Her eyes were piercing into Ban's, and there was some unreadable emotion sprawled all over it. Ban started feeling uncomfortable.

"Um…uh, see ya then," he said quickly, and took off.

"M-matte!" Madoka called after him, but Ban was already gone.

She sighed, then turned to her friend. The girl's perfume had always been her hint to where she was. "Himiko-san, what's wrong?" she knew something was wrong.

Himiko shook her head. "I-it's nothing," she answered softly.

Madoka wondered why Himiko didn't want to talk about her problem. "Well…let's get to school then," she suggested after a minute of uncomfortable silence. Himiko nodded, though the girl couldn't see her, and grabbed Madoka's hand and they walked to school together.

"Madoka…were you able to get his name?" Himiko asked when they were nearing the school.

Madoka shook her head. "Iie, Himiko-san."

Himiko looked away. It was _him_…but it couldn't be…he…he was supposed to be _gone_…

Ban looked around the school suspiciously. The moment he entered the school, he got this extreme case of paranoia that someone was following him. And his senses were well developed, so someone _was_ following him.

Other than that, most of the kids seemed to be eyeing him like predators for their prey, and Ban could tell they weren't any ordinary kids. He briefly wondered how HEVN and Natsumi survived in these conditions. In fact, he wouldn't be surprised if people randomly harassed those two.

As he got lost in thought, a male student came up to him. "New kid?" he said, smirking.

Ban glared at him. "Yeah. So?"

"Looks like we have to give you the customary welcome." At that moment a few dozens of other kids came toward him, evil smirks abound. Ban clenched his fists. What had he gotten himself into?

At that moment, one of them came surging toward him, and Ban managed to evade in time. They didn't **_look_** strong, but looks could be deceiving. Especially now.

A kick came from behind him, forcing him forward, where a ready student punched him directly in the face. Luckily, his sunglasses didn't break. His lip bleeding, Ban counterattacked with knocking out several students with lightning fast punches. Good, but not enough. Especially since someone had grasped his wrists and inevitably tried to break it.

Ban was used to pain, but the feel of his bones being dislocated wasn't very good. Scratch that, it hurt like _hell_. He yanked his wrists away, trying to come up fast with a plan that would not involve him getting suspended from school. Especially since this was his first day.

Then, there was a sudden sound of…bells? And at that moment, all the students stopped moving. Everyone just froze. Ban looked around. Why?

"Oh no…" Several of the students looked panicked. Some of them desperately tried to move, but it was in vain.

Ban looked closer at the students, and saw that they were trapped by strings. Crisscrossing everywhere, holding all the students fast, except for him. Unbelievable. Who could have done _this_?

"This school and it's barbaric traditions," a melodic voice behind him commented. "No wonder Raitei came here to fix everything up." Ban turned, and saw a girl with long brown hair holding all the strings with a small bell in her hand.

"Uh…thanks," Ban said awkwardly. He wasn't used to being saved, much less by a harmless looking girl. Yup, looks were certainly deceiving.

She pushed her long hair backward. "You ought to be more careful…your first week here will be rough," she warned softly, before leaving. Then she turned again, speaking to the trapped students this time. "It's up to Raitei if he wants to let you go. Personally, I don't think he should. Goodbye." And the girl quickly jumped up, and then she was gone.

Ban blinked. Why did strange things kept happening to him today?

VVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVVV

Hee hee hee….

First chapter done! Please review if you can!


	2. Problem two: Twofaced Person

**Livin' the Life **

Summary: AU. Mido Ban is forced into the strangest circumstances—resulting into the most mysterious problems. Including high school with paranormal students, memory problems, people trying to murder him, ever growing debts and a certain special blond who has too many psychedelic mood swings for his own good. Shonen-ai

Disclaimer: I do not own Get Backers in any aspect.

**VVVVVVV**

**Problem Two: Two-faced Person**

**VVVVVVV**

**After that certainly joyful welcome**, Ban made his way to the Secretary's Office. You know, the place with the big sign that says SECRETARY'S OFFICE. So after opening the door and introducing himself rather quickly, the headmaster's secretary handed him his schedule.

"You just ask the students around here for other information," she added rather snottily. "And, do be careful. Your first week here will be rough." She sized him up. "Well, at least you don't look like some pushover. Good luck." And she gestured for the door.

Ban glared at her slightly, before going out of the room. Sheesh, he hadn't even been here for a good half hour and he already wanted out. Were all schools like this?

As he walked around the school, trying to decipher his schedule and locating his locker, he bumped into someone.

"Sorry," the person mumbled. Ban looked up to see a green-haired male who looked about his age. He looked familiar, in a strange way…

"Do I know you?" He blurted out.

The stranger blinked. "Um…I don't know…do you?"

Ban shook his head. "No, sorry…I thought you looked like someone I knew."

He laughed. "That's okay." He looked at the schedule Ban was holding. "New student?"

Ban nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm shocked…all new students here end up being hanged on their underwear upside down in the boys' bathroom on their first day," he commented. "I'm Kudo Yamato. You?"

"Mido Ban," he responded. "Hey…did what you just say…is that true?"

Yamato laughed. "I never lie, Ban…that's practically a custom here." He grinned wryly. "I won't forget my first day quickly, that's for sure."

Ban winced. That must have been harsh. And he thought what he got was bad. "So…think you can help me out?"

"Why not?" With that said, the other male took the piece of paper Ban was holding. "How nice. You're my new locker partner. I was wondering when I'd get a new one." He laughed. "I think the last kid quitted already." He started walking.

Ban started walking alongside him. "Why?" he asked curiously.

Yamato smirked. "You don't want to know. Believe me."

Ban didn't know how to react to _that_. This place was brimming with secrets and mysteries, and most of them seemed potentially dangerous. He really wondered how Natsumi and HEVN survived here…

They stopped in front of a stream of lockers in a hallway. Yamato clenched his fists, then punched a nearby locker. Ban nearly jumped in surprise.

"What was that for?" He asked, looking at the ruined locker in shock.

Yamato gestured to it. "Your new locker, Ban."

"The hell!"

He smirked slightly, then opened the locker. Ban felt sick at the sight. There was a _kid_ in the locker, nose bleeding. And it looked like Yamato's punch intentionally hit him.

"Get the hell out," Yamato told the kid harshly, and the kid went out, practically tripping in haste to get away. Yamato turned to Ban. "Looks like they've taken the facts from Miss Bitch already…bet she tipped them off." At Ban's blank expression, he sighed and explained. "The secretary, Ban. She's a witch. Live with her. She exists to prey on students' misery."

"You. Are. Kidding," Ban said slowly, shaking his head. "No. Way. Is this a school or what?"

Yamato rolled his eyes. "Believe me, life's like that in _this_ school. They've got great teachers, great facilities…it's a really great place, but the students and teachers alike believe only the deserving get here. They're all nuts, honestly. And if you want to survive here, lay low, study hard, and be always on your guard. Having some few tricks up your sleeve are helpful too."

Ban still couldn't stomach in all that information, but he was able to absent-mindedly place his items in the locker. After that, Yamato explained his schedule.

"You've got Math first," he explained. "My sister's there, she'll help you around. The Math room is only down the hallway. You won't get lost. Your next class is English; I'll swing by and help you get there, 'cause that's my next class too. Oh, and be careful in Math class. We've got a killer for a teacher there. Seriously." Yamato waved goodbye, and took off the opposite direction.

Ban was a little bit dazed about all that completely unpleasant information that he bumped into another person again while walking again. And this wasn't exactly a good thing.

"Oh, it's the little punk again." Ban looked up and felt a stab of annoyance at seeing one of his attackers again. "Kid, if Yarnball awhile ago wasn't there to save your ass, you'll be in the boys' bathroom already suffering some well-inflicted pain."

Ban glared at him. "Well, you weren't exactly the most fair, aren't you? Several dozens of trying-hards trying to attack little ol' me."

"You'll learn to keep your mouth shut in a couple of weeks," another guy cut in, and soon several more students started closing in on him. Ban bit his lip. So not good…get out of trouble, just to fall right back in again. Why was he so darn unlucky?

One of them punched him squarely on the face; Ban retaliated with kicking him directly in the abdomen. Which wasn't a good idea on his part, since one of them grabbed his leg and twirled him around, sending him flying to the rows of lockers near them. Damn it. Did his spinal column just break?

"How about you get going to class? The bell will ring in a good fifteen minutes." A voice cut in. Ban opened his eyes to see a hazy image of a blond kid his age stepping up to the thugs. Ban was surprised; he was standing up to them? Especially since the kid looked like some little runt who did nothing but eat ice cream all day and sing cheerful songs.

To add more to his surprise, all of his attackers backed off, looking terrified. "We're sorry!" They all chorused, before running away like headless chickens.

The boy walked up to him and helped him up. "Are you okay?" he asked concernedly.

Ban nodded, trying to see if he had sustained hazardous injuries. "Nothing seems to broken…I think." He looked at the blond male. "Uh…thank you, I guess."

He laughed. "There's really no need." His eyes lit up; and Ban marveled at the way he resembled a little kid. From looking like a dangerous madman to innocent kid… "What's your name?"

"Mido Ban," he answered.

"I'm Amano Ginji!" he introduced himself cheerfully. "Nice to meet you, Ban-chan!"

Ban's left eye twitched. "Um…I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me Ban-chan…" Ginji's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and they started looking teary. "Um…uh…"

"You…you don't want to be called Ban-chan?" The boy asked tearfully, looking ready to start waterfall crying any time soon.

"I-It's not like that…" Ban backed off a little, wondering what sort of pyscho was this guy.

"**_HE DOESN'T WANT TO BE CALLED BAN-CHAN!_**" Ginji screamed, echoing all through out the school**_. "HE DOESN'T WANT TO BE MY FRIEND! WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_**"

"N-no, Ginji, that's not what I meant—"

"**_BAN-CHAN DOESN'T WANT TO BE CALLED BAN-CHAN! HE HATES ME! HE—_**"

"Um…Ginji…stop screaming…" Ban frantically searched around his pockets. "You want a lollipop? Look, Ginji, it's a lollipop! Its—"

"**_BAN-CHAN HATES ME!_**"

"**YOU CAN CALL ME BAN-CHAN!**" Ban yelled, just to make him stop screaming his lungs out. "It's okay, Ginji, just fine—"

Ginji stopped crying and reverted into a one foot tall chibi. He took the lollipop and he quickly latched into Ban's hair. "**_I CAN CALL HIM BAN-CHAN!_**" He screamed, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Hurray!"

"Ginji…could you get down from my hair?" Ban asked politely, half-fearing the boy would begin another screamfest. But, his hair was more important. Did the blond realize that he was dripping drool and stick lollipop into _his_ hair? That was practically a crime.

Ginji nodded cheerfully, and instead latched into his leg. Ban sighed. Well…you win some, you lose some…and as long as it wasn't his hair, he could survive just fine.

"Ban-chan, you're a new student aren't you?"

"Yeah, Ginji, I am," he answered exasperatedly.

Ginji went back to his originally tall self. "That's great!" He said brightly. "I'll help you get around the school."

Ban decided this Ginji was more sane than the chibi one. He just hoped there weren't more Ginjis he'd have to face.

**VVVVVVV**

Hey, second chapter done!

RR!

Next chapter: The Dreaded Math Teacher (also known as Akabane Kurudo!) – Get the hint! wink, wink!


End file.
